


Here Comes the Last Time…

by adiwriting



Series: My Wish [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow was the last day of class and that would be it. Next year, he would be starting school in California. No more Dalton. No more dorm rooms. No more writing ridiculous songs about ice cream and pizza with Jeff at 2am while they devised plans to sneak out after curfew for food (something they had become quite talented at). No more Mr. Peterson falling asleep during the middle of Calculus I. And worst of all, no more Warblers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Last Time…

Blaine sat in front of his computer, Skyping his boyfriend and trying not to think about how much packing he still had to do. Jeff, surprisingly, had already finished packing up and was currently having a Halo marathon in Nick’s room. It was strange to think that this would be his last night at Dalton. Tomorrow was the last day of class and that would be it. Next year, he would be starting school in California. No more Dalton. No more dorm rooms. No more writing ridiculous songs about ice cream and pizza with Jeff at 2am while they devised plans to sneak out after curfew for food (something they had become quite talented at). No more Mr. Peterson falling asleep during the middle of Calculus I. Worst of all, no more Warblers.

Blaine had broken the news to the boys this afternoon at practice. It had gone about as well as could be expected. David, who had already known for a few days, patted him on the back and wished him good luck. Thad, who was starting at UC Berkeley in the fall, was already planning shows together (Blaine didn’t think it was important to mention Berkeley and Santa Ana were about seven hours apart). Jeff, whose dad lived in L.A., had promised to visit him over every school break (because seeing Blaine would make putting up with his dad that much easier). Nick, Wes, Flint and James had all cried. Surprisingly, so had Trent.

But there was still one person Blaine hadn’t told yet… and he would be the hardest one to tell.

“Do you still need help moving out tomorrow?” Kurt asked, as he started his evening moisturizing routine. It was only the second time Kurt had done this in front of him. Before “I love you,” he had never changed into pajamas, brushed out his hair, or looked remotely less than perfect in front of Blaine. It was nice to see Kurt comfortable around him now.

“Um…” Blaine looked around his still intact room… not a poster removed or shirt folded in a suitcase, “Kinda.”

“Oh, my God,” Kurt said, fixing him with one of his famous bitch-stares.

“What?”

“You haven’t even packed yet,” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

“Have too!” Blaine said defensively, though it was clearly a lie.

“Show me your room.”

Damn.

“Alright, fine. I haven’t packed yet. But you said you would help me,” he said with what he hoped was a flirtatious smile.

“When I said help, I mostly meant watch you do all the work while I enjoyed the view,” Kurt said with a small smile that let Blaine know he was mostly kidding.

“You only want me for my body.” Blaine laughed.

“You’ve got gorgeous abs and you wear far too many layers to see them,” Kurt said with a frustrated huff. Kurt had taken him to the mall last weekend to help him pick out a new swimsuit. Ever since he had seen Blaine shirtless, their relationship had gotten a lot more physical. Not that Blaine was complaining… no, not in the slightest.

“You’re going to talk to me about layers?” Blaine said. It was officially June and he had yet to see so much as Kurt’s collarbone outside of those stolen moments in bedrooms and backseats of cars.

“Fair enough,” Kurt said, picking up another bottle and returning his attention to the mirror. “It’s probably best I pack for you anyway. You’re a horrible packer.”

“I am an excellent packer, thank you very much!”

“You labeled one of my boxes ‘Stuff’ when I moved back home,” Kurt said.

“And? Was I supposed to write an itemized list of contents on every box?”

“You’re such a boy,” Kurt said, with a shake of his head. “Don’t even start packing, I’ll just get annoyed when it’s done wrong and have to redo it all when I get there.”

Blaine smiled triumphantly. He hated packing more than anything. Besides, now _he_ would get to watch while Kurt did all the hard work and would be able to enjoy the view.

“So do you care to tell me why there is a picture of you dressed up as a female Power Ranger on Facebook?” Kurt asked.

“You saw that, did you?” Blaine asked, stalling for time. Of course Kurt had seen the picture. He was on Facebook every minute of every day.

“Puck won’t stop asking me if this means I’m the top in our relationship,” Kurt said with that affectionate, yet annoyed, voice he used when talking about New Directions.

“And what did you tell him?” Blaine asked, trying not to blush. They had yet to get to that point in their relationship, and hearing Kurt talk about it so freely like that was new.

“I… um…” Kurt became flustered all of a sudden and managed to knock over all of his lotion bottles.

“You’re not gonna tell me,” Blaine said, trying to sound put out rather than awkward. He wasn’t sure if they were ready to have this conversation, yet. Shit, he hadn’t even told Kurt he was moving and here they were talking about sex. Clearly, the universe hated him.

“I asked him why that wasn’t obvious before,” Kurt said with faux confidence, but Blaine could see the dark blush in his face.

“I’m going to California,” Blaine blurted out, wanting to smack himself after. Seriously, where had that come from? His boyfriend was finally ready to talk about sex, and he ruins it with _that_.

Of course, that was probably it. His boyfriend, who he loved, was finally ready to talk about sex. It wasn’t fair to take advantage of his trust like that when he knew they would likely be breaking up as soon as Kurt found out. Kurt would not want to be in a long distance relationship…

“Oh… um… okay. That’s great. Where are you going?” Kurt asked, looking at him like he’d grown a third head. But a second later, he became suddenly excited. “Oh, tell me you are going to L.A. Please! You have to go to the fashion district and get me clothes. You can get stuff dirt cheap there! I’ll tell you exactly where to go and—”

“Kurt,” Blaine said, sadly. If only he had meant a vacation. A few weeks they could survive. But this? This was forever.

“You’re not going to L.A. are you?” Kurt asked blushing a bit. “That’s alright. There’s a lot of great stuff in northern California, too. Will you be near San Francisco? You’d love it there. You’d fit right in—”

“I’m moving,” Blaine cut him off before he could get going again. As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt his stomach drop to the floor. This was it. This was their break up conversation.

“You’re mov—what?!” Kurt said… well shouted was more like it.

“My family is moving to Santa Ana,” Blaine said, not daring to look up to see Kurt’s reaction.

“You can’t!” Kurt shouted. “Tell them no!”

“I can’t,” Blaine said, tearing up.

“This is unbelievable. Of course you’re moving. You’re running away just like you always do. You tell me you love me and then abandon me. Lead me on and then just… I don’t know why I thought it’d be different this time.”

Blaine buried his face in his hands and tried to block it all out. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, to be honest. He had hoped that Kurt would be as supportive as he had been when he decided to return to McKinley. But that was not how Kurt worked. He was quick to lash out when he was hurting and in Blaine’s heart of hearts he knew this would be Kurt’s reaction. This was why he had put off telling him for so long.

Blaine didn’t do confrontation well. He could have adult conversations about feelings, but he never knew how to handle this. How to handle an attack, be it physical or verbal.

When Blaine noticed it had been silent for a long time, he chanced looking up. What he saw was an empty room.

“Kurt!” Blaine called out, but there was no response. Kurt had left.

“Shit,” he muttered to himself. He should have done this in person. He had been _planning_ on doing this in person. That way Kurt couldn’t just abandon him in the middle of a conversation. Maybe this was better. If Kurt was going to break up with him, perhaps it was best he didn’t embarrass himself by becoming a complete mess in front of Kurt. Now he could sob himself to sleep without interruption.

“Blaine?” Jeff put a tentative hand on his back, startling him. When had he even gotten back?

“I’m fine,” Blaine said, though it was hardly convincing, considering he was trembling.

“It’s gonna be okay, dude,” Jeff said, running a soothing hand up and down his back.

“He’s never going to talk to me again,” he cried.

“Nah, Kurt’s cool. He’ll come around,” Jeff said.

“I think we’re going to break up.”

God, even saying those words made him want to vomit. Why did this have to happen to him, why now? Why did he have to live in such a homophobic town that drove his family out of the state and away from the only boy who had ever loved him? Really loved him, in the flowers and butterflies and that warm fuzzy feeling kind of way…

“Well, that’s just stupid. You two are crazy obsessed with each other. And you already have a long distance thing now. What’s the difference?”

“We live two hours away.” Blaine glared at him. Jeff was cool and they were good friends, but this was a conversation better suited for David or Wes. Jeff meant well, but he always saw the bright side of things and never took problems seriously… and that was just annoying right now. He didn’t want to look at the glass as half full; he just wanted to wallow in self-pity.

“California can’t be that far,” Jeff said. “What is it? Fourteen hours?”

“Thirty-six,” Blaine said, trying to remember that he liked his roommate and that murder would only land him in prison.

“Shit. Really?” Jeff looked surprised. “I’ve only ever flown there. Damn. That’s just… well… I guess you’ll be racking up a lot of airline miles.”

“Except you’re missing the part where Kurt won’t talk to me,” Blaine said.

“He’ll come around. Do you want ice cream or something?”

“I’m not a girl,” Blaine said with a sigh. “You can’t fill me with sweets and numb the pain.”

“I’ve got a pint of Chubby Hubby hidden in the back of the freezer?” Jeff asked with a knowing smile.

“Alright,” Blaine said, because peanut butter, chocolate, pretzels, and ice cream all in one _did_ have the possibility of numbing the pain. At least it would put him in a sugar coma for a few hours and he wouldn’t have to think.

Jeff stood up and crossed the room to pull out the ice cream and two spoons. Blaine dug in immediately.

“Do you want me to put in a movie or something?” Jeff asked.

“Nothing romantic,” Blaine said. He couldn’t stand watching anything right now that reminded him of Kurt.

“Something gory then. Disgusting and scary and gross. Not a romantic scene in the movie…”

And that was how he ended up spending his last night at Dalton watching Hostel 1 and 2 with Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes, and David. Kurt hadn’t tried to contact him again that night and that was probably for the best. If they were going to break up he would rather do it now. If he had to see Kurt again, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to let go.

****

After class the next day Blaine sat on his bed, piles of clothes around him, trying to figure out how to fit everything in his suitcases. Last year his mom had been here to help. But she was currently out in California with his dad looking at houses. Apparently the house they had intended to buy had fallen through during the inspection… or something. Blaine hadn’t really been paying attention when his mom had called yesterday morning.

He would have called Lexi, but she was moving out today as well and the Baker’s were all at Crawford. Maybe Wes was still around. His Type A personality would probably be able to figure out how to get everything packed. Where had all these clothes come from anyway? He wore a uniform to school, what exactly did he need this much stuff for?

He blamed this entirely on Kurt.

No. Don’t mention Kurt. Don’t think about it and you can just move on, Blaine said to himself.

He picked up his phone to call Wes, and realized he’d received a text.

_Lexi: Parentals arrived. They’re talking about moving this summer too._

_Blaine: TO CALIFORNIA?!!!_

Seriously, that would be amazing. He wouldn’t have to start over completely with no friends.

_Lexi: To Waynesfield. Sorry, Boo_

_Blaine: This is crazy_

_Lexi: I feel like it’s my fault_

_Blaine: You didn’t make those people bigots._

_Lexi: Still…  
Lexi: Parentals say I’d still go to Crawford at any rate_

_Blaine: Doesn’t David live around Waynesfield?_

_Lexi: He does :)_

“Knock, knock.”

Blaine heard a familiar voice at his door. He looked up, in shock. He hadn’t expected to hear from Kurt again let alone to see him standing in his doorway wearing jeans and Blaine’s T-shirt. _Blaine’s T-shirt_! There were arms… Kurt was showing off his arms and there was a bit of collarbone and… Stop it, Blaine told himself. He couldn’t do this. Not anymore.

“Hi,” he said, too surprised to say anything else.

“I hope you didn’t want this back,” Kurt said, pulling at the hem of the shirt. “It’s not my usual style, but I like it.”

“You can have it,” Blaine said. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be thinking. Was this the official goodbye? Was this when Kurt came over and gave him all of his stuff and asked for Blaine to return his Grey’s Anatomy DVDs and the two scarves he had borrowed? If so, shouldn’t he have a box with Blaine’s sheet music, CDs, and sweatshirts?

“Thanks.”

Kurt stood awkwardly in the doorway with his arms crossed. The two of them stared at each other for a while before Blaine decided it was best to get on with it. They needed to have this conversation, and putting it off wasn’t going to change that fact.

“Your DVDs are on my desk. I left them out for you,” Blaine said, pointing in that general direction.

Kurt walked into the room and closed the door.

“You finished them all then?” Kurt asked.

“I got halfway into season six.”

“So you’ve met Avery then… Isn’t he hotter than Sloane?” Kurt asked.

Why were they talking about Grey’s Anatomy? This was stupid. There were serious matters to discuss.

Blaine had to turn away from Kurt. He couldn’t watch as his soft hands graced the papers on his desk. Hands that use to hold his own so tight… It was all too much.

“What are you doing here, Kurt?” Blaine managed to ask in a steady voice.

Just don’t turn around, Blaine told himself. He couldn’t look into Kurt’s eyes and be strong about this.

“I told you I’d help you move out,” Kurt said in a nervous voice.

“Kurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt said with a sigh. “I shouldn’t have walked out on you yesterday.”

“You were upset.”

Why? Why was Blaine making excuses for him?

“I don’t want you to go,” Kurt said, his voice getting higher as he began to well up.

“I don’t want to go, either.”

“Of course you do,” he said in that voice that would sound condescending if he didn’t know Kurt so well. “Nobody wants to stay in Ohio forever.”

“No,” Blaine said.That was certainly true. There was nothing in Ohio that made Blaine feel he could spend forever here. He had never thought he’d be able to leave before his senior year. Now that he had Kurt he wanted to leave _with_ him, not leave him behind. They were supposed to go to New York together, after Graduation…

“But my friends are all here. Dalton, the Warblers… you.”

“That’s just…”

Blaine could hear the hitch in Kurt’s voice. He was trying to be strong, but he was slowly breaking apart.

“There will be new friends in California. There’ll be another Glee club. Shit… you’re going to be in California, Blaine. You’ll be forty minutes from L.A., can you imagine?”

“You don’t have to do that,” Blaine said, a little frustrated. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he could feel a headache coming on.

“Do what?” Kurt asked. He took a step closer to Blaine, a look of concern on his face. Blaine stepped back. He couldn’t have Kurt near him. He would do something embarrassing… like get on his hands and knees and beg him to stay together.

“Pretend that you’re happy for me.”

“I…” Kurt paused for a long moment, fresh tears rolling down his face. Blaine could see that his eyes were puffier than normal and a little bloodshot. He had spent the night crying, just like Blaine had. He didn’t know if that made it easier or harder, knowing Kurt was in pain.

“I am happy for you. I was being selfish last night. I talked to my dad about it today while we were at the shop. You deserve to be happy, Blaine.”

“You make me happy,” he said a little too desperately.

“You also deserve to be safe and I can’t give that to you. Not here. You should be allowed to be yourself. You can’t do that… not without getting harassed for it. You shouldn’t be afraid to go to a school dance. Your car shouldn’t be sitting in my dad’s shop getting a new paint job because some homophobe keyed it. Your dad shouldn’t have to beat up the neighborhood just so you can be you.”

At this point, Blaine was crying. Kurt pulled him down to sit on the bed next to him, not complaining about all the clothes that were going to get wrinkled if they sat on them and didn’t put them away properly. Blaine curled into Kurt and allowed himself to be comforted.

“Your parents are doing the right thing,” Kurt whispered softly into his ear. “California is going to love you. You don’t have to be afraid of leaving.”

“I can’t just run from my problems every time something happens. I need to be brave… like you,” Blaine cried.

“Me?” Kurt said with a shaky laugh. “I’m not brave, I’m just stubborn. And if you remember, that hasn’t always worked out to my benefit.”

After a few minutes of crying on Kurt’s shoulder, Blaine managed to pull himself back together. He sat up and looked around his room. They only had an hour before he had to be out of the dorms and he still hadn’t started packing. Blaine stood up and began taking clothes off the hanger and folding them. Silently, Kurt put together a box and began packing up all the drawers in his desk.

“When?” Kurt asked, twenty minutes later. He had just put his last notebook into a box and was taping it up. Blaine didn’t have to ask what he meant. When was he moving?

“June 17th.”

Kurt nodded his head and pulled out his phone to add a note in his calendar.

“Your going away party will have to be that Thursday. It only gives me two weeks to plan but I’m sure I can manage,” Kurt said. Immediately he began mumbling to himself and typing quickly on his phone.

“You planned a wedding in a week, you can plan a simple party in two,” Blaine said, trying not to smile too big. If Kurt was planning on throwing him a party that meant that he was still planning on talking to him after today… at least for another two weeks. “Now, can we finish packing before my hall advisor yells at me?”

“Says the boy who waited until today to pack,” Kurt said with a knowing smile.

“I’m not allowed to pack on my own,” Blaine said, throwing a shirt at him playfully.

Kurt caught it easily and held it out in front of him.

“This is cute, how come I’ve never seen you in this?”

Blaine shrugged and continued packing.

“You should put it on for me,” Kurt said.

“You just want to watch me change.” He shot Kurt a knowing look.

“Well you’re going to have to change out of your Dalton uniform at some point. It’s officially summer and I no longer will accept taking you places while you are still wearing that cheap polyester.”

Blaine looked down at his uniform, sadly. Sure, it wasn’t the most fashionable item in his closet, but it was secretly his favorite. Most of the clothes he owned carried some memory of being taunted and feeling like an outcast, but not this blazer. He fit in when he wore this. He was at home in this. Taking it off was like admitting the school year was actually over. He wouldn’t go to sleep with the sound of Jeff’s headphones blaring so loud he could hear them on the other side of the room. He wouldn’t wake up and have breakfast with Wes and David anymore. No more walking the halls and feeling like he owned the school. He would be starting over now.

“It’s okay,” Kurt said, realizing what Blaine must have been thinking. “You can leave it on until we leave.”

Blaine shot him a shaky smile. It was probably stupid. They were only clothes, nothing to get upset about. But Blaine was a sentimental guy. He still had every ticket stub for every show he had ever seen. Still had receipts from every coffee with Kurt since that first day he’d been caught spying…

There was a knock on the door and Kurt stood to answer it. Wes walked in, shooting Blaine a questioning look. Blaine shook his head; he didn’t want to talk to Wes about Kurt right now. He’d tell him later, once Blaine was sure of what Kurt being here actually meant for them.

“I was just heading out,” Wes said, handing a book to Blaine. Blaine took it and smiled as he opened it, realizing what it was.

“I can’t believe you did this,” Blaine said.

“What?” Kurt asked, coming to look over his shoulder.

“It’s sheet music for all the songs I’ve done with the Warblers,” Blaine said, smiling as he read all the notes his friends had scribbled in the margins.

On the page with Jay Sean’s ‘Down’, there were highlighted lyrics and David’s absurdly neat cursive: _Most epic duet Dalton has ever seen… me and you, B. – David_

On the page with ‘When I Get You Alone,’ (a song Blaine tries to forget ever happened), there was only one note: _Regardless of the outcome, I thought this song was pretty BA. I’ll miss you, roomie – Jeff_

“Wonderful by Rob Thomas?” Kurt asked, giving Blaine an unamused look.

“It was his audition song.” Wes smiled, fondly.

“I was still in an emo phase; I hadn’t discovered Top 40 yet,” Blaine said, defending himself.

“I think Thad has the performance up on Facebook if you’re interested,” Wes said to Kurt. “Thad has a man crush on Blaine. He’s got almost every performance on tape.”

“This is really cool Wes, thanks,” Blaine said, getting choked up as he came to the end of the book that had several pictures of all of the guys together.

Wes just nodded, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Blaine handed the book to Kurt and stood up to pull Wes into a hug. As annoying as Wes could be at times, he was the reason Blaine had transferred to Dalton and hadn’t been stuck at his old school for the last two years. Wes—having seen tapes of Blaine’s rehearsals for Hairspray—had spoken to his father at a business party and convinced him that Dalton would be a safe place for his son. He had been there for Blaine for every important moment since, supporting him unconditionally in a way that few other people in his life had. He was the one boy at Dalton that Blaine had always looked up to. It was going to be strange to not have him around anymore. Wes would be starting at Princeton in the fall with David.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll see you, Sunday,” Wes said, confident voice unusually shaky.

“See you then,” Blaine said, wiping his eyes.

“I think he was crying,” Kurt said as soon as he had left.

“I told you he wasn’t the tyrant you make him out to be,” Blaine said with a laugh. “Come on, let’s finish this last box and get everything out to my car. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

****

Later that night, Blaine lay in bed fully enjoying his blissful post-orgasm state. Kurt, on the other hand, had found a burst of energy and was currently unpacking Blaine’s clothes and putting together “California Approved” outfits and placing the rest of his clothes in a pile for Goodwill. Blaine wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with his brown Ked Loafers, but he had been dating Kurt long enough now that he knew better than to ask. He would simply rescue his shoes later and Kurt would be none the wiser.

“So, should we talk about this?” Blaine asked, already kicking himself for asking. They had just had a lovely afternoon together. Why would he ruin it by talking? But he had to know. It wasn’t fair to either of them to fool around like this if they were only going to break up.

“You’re not keeping those shoes, Blaine. I know that’s what you’re thinking, and they are heinous. You can’t go to a fashion forward city like L.A. looking like a cross between my grandpa and a hobo.”

“I wasn’t—Okay, I was thinking about those shoes. I meant talk about us,” Blaine said.

“Oh,” Kurt said, stepping out of his closet to look at him. “I guess that would be the adult thing to do, huh?”

“I think it might be better in the long run if we talk about it now,” Blaine said.

The last thing they needed was to wait to have this conversation until after he left. That would be a disaster. Blaine didn’t think he could spend the next two weeks wondering…

“Long distance relationships aren’t easy,” Kurt said, walking over so he could sit down on the bed. Blaine sat up so he could look Kurt in the eyes.

“I know.” He nodded.

“I mean it’s hard enough now and you’re only two hours away,” Kurt said, taking Blaine’s hands into his own. Blaine gave them a squeeze.

“So what do you want to do?” He whispered, as if he could somehow hide from the truth if they spoke softly enough.

“I’m not gonna be the one surrounded by hot, tanned surfers…”

“Tan has never been my thing anyways,” Blaine said, wishing Kurt would just say it. Were they breaking up, yes or no? He knew what he wanted—he wanted Kurt. He just needed to know that Kurt was okay with the distance. It was a lot to ask of somebody.

“I don’t want you to feel like you are missing out or that I’m holding you back,” Kurt said, his voice wavering.

“I think I can be the judge of that,” Blaine said.

When Kurt didn’t respond, Blaine let go of his hands and put them on either side of his face, forcing Kurt to look at him.

“Tell me honestly, do you want to break up with me?” Blaine asked, holding his breath.

“No,” Kurt whispered.

“Okay, good.”

“Okay?” Kurt asked, confused.

“Okay. Then all that other stuff? We’ll work it out,” Blaine said.

“So we aren’t breaking up?”

“Not until you tell me otherwise,” Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly.

“You know most couples can’t survive long distance,” Kurt said.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we aren’t most couples.”

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt again and soon all thoughts of breaking up and California disappeared as the boys lost themselves in each other for the second time that day.

****

Two weeks later, Blaine found himself at Wes’s house for his going away party. Kurt had put all the details together, which explained the over the top beach theme. When Kurt had discovered Jeff was determined to man the grill, he had quickly decided against having the party at his own house (he still hadn’t forgotten the infamous fire incident involving Blaine’s bed). It had worked out better this way in the end; it was currently ninety-five degrees outside and Wes was the only person with a pool.

Rachel was currently on the make-shift stage with Lexi having a diva-off, which was quite a sight to see. The rest of New Directions were in the pool playing volleyball with the exception of Brittany and Santana, who had snuck inside somewhere. The Warblers were spread out across the lawn. There was a small group of boys around the grill with Jeff, eagerly awaiting food. Nick stood directly beside Jeff, fire extinguisher in hand. There was a game of bags going on with Wes and David versus Luke and Trent. Neither team was fairing well, as they were currently drunk and had horrible aim on a sober day.

Blaine sat between Kurt’s legs on a lounge chair, nursing a beer slowly. They didn’t need a repeat of the Spin The Bottle Incident (yes, it was apparently a big enough deal to capitalize, Kurt had informed him).

“This is nice,” Blaine said, turning his head so he could nuzzle into Kurt’s neck.

“Yeah, it is,” Kurt said. “I’m glad everyone could make it.”

“You know what would make it better?”

“What?”

“If you took off your shirt,” Blaine said with a laugh. Kurt had shown up with his swimsuit on, but he insisted on wearing a long sleeved T-Shirt with it. He had to be hot; Blaine had ditched his shirt hours ago and was still baking.

“Well it’s your fault I can’t,” Kurt said.

“How is it my fault?”

“My chest is covered in hickeys from last night,” Kurt said with a glare.

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time,” Blaine said with a smirk, rather proud of himself.

“You’re lucky this is your party and I have to be nice to you,” Kurt said, but Blaine could tell he wasn’t really upset.

“So, my dad called this morning,” Blaine said.

William Anderson had moved out to California already to get his business started and set up for the family to come out.

“What did he have to say?” Kurt asked, mildly curious.

“He was calling to tell my mom he got the keys to the new house. You’d be jealous of the size of my closet,” Blaine said, teasingly.

“It’s a shame it’s going to be wasted on T-shirts, ill-fitting jeans and preppy cardigans,” Kurt said.

“You just gave me practically a full wardrobe, I’m sure I won’t embarrass you with my clothes,” Blaine said.

“That’s all he called about?”

“He wanted to tell me I got accepted into a performing arts high school,” Blaine said, not bothering to hide his smile. He was genuinely excited about this. It was the first piece of good news about California, something he could be happy about.

“Oh, my god! Really? That’s fantastic. Which one?”

“OCSHA,” Blaine said.

“Wow, I’m impressed,” Kurt said. “You’re going to be fantastic.”

“You don’t think they’ll give me a hard time about my show faces and dancing on furniture?” Blaine teased.

“No, only I’m allowed to do that,” Kurt said, leaning in for a quick kiss. “I’m proud of you, babe. That’s where Vanessa Hudgens went to school. I’ll try not to hold that against you.”

“And I won’t hold it against you that you know where Vanessa Hudgens went to high school.”

“Hummel went through an embarrassing ‘High School Musical’ phase in middle school,” Santana said, coming up from who knows where and making herself comfortable at the end of their lounge chair.

“I’m not even going to ask how you knew that,” Kurt said.

“You’re kidding?” Blaine said, sitting up to look Kurt in the eye. He couldn’t picture it.

“Zac Efron was cute and it was a high school that burst into song… what’s not to like?”

“Kurt has a thing for jocks,” Brittany said, coming to sit in the chair next to them, holding out a drink for Santana. Blaine wanted to ask them if they were officially together, but refrained. He knew how sensitive Santana could be about that.

“I hope that’s not true,” Blaine said. “I haven’t played sports in years.”

“You don’t have to worry, I was young and naive,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine back into his arms and kissing him on the neck.

Kurt usually had a rule against PDA, but apparently that rule didn’t apply when Blaine was leaving tomorrow. Blaine, for one, was glad to see that. It meant he was able to kiss Kurt whenever he wanted today. He had been taking advantage… often.

“So how long do we think it’s going to take Blaine to end up on the Disney Channel?” David asked, pulling a chair over to their circle. Wes, Thad, and Trent followed suit. Apparently they had given up on playing bags.

“I give it two weeks,” Kurt said, teasingly.

“Come on, I’d at least be cool enough to be on Nickelodeon,” Blaine said, defensively.

“Please, you’d so be in one of those corny Original Movies where you get sent back in time to the 1950’s or something,” Wes teased.

“I think he’d be on Jonas. They all look strangely similar on that show,” Brittany said.

“That’s because they’re brothers, boo,” Kurt said.

“Since when?” Brittany asked, to no answer.

“No, I totally see them replacing Joe Jonas with Blaine for Camp Rock 3,” Mercedes said, coming out of the pool to join them.

“He’s got the curly hair for it,” Quinn said, walking behind him and pulling at his hair.

“Hey!” he said, slapping her hand away.

“Joe has a perm though. We should straighten his hair and send in an audition tape,” Quinn said, looking him up and down, mentally dressing him up.

“You’re not touching his precious curls; I spent an hour this morning styling them,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine to him protectively.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, annoyed with them all. He was totally better than the Disney Channel; they didn’t know what they were talking about.

“If you’re on Disney Channel do you get to meet Miley?” Jeff asked. By this point, almost everyone had formed a circle around Kurt and Blaine.

“I hope not,” Blaine said.

“She doesn’t work for Disney anymore,” Puck said, causing them all to look at him in shock. How did he know anything about Miley Cyrus? “What, a guy can’t watch E! News occasionally?”

“Isn’t she always high, anyways?” Wes asked. “I don’t think she’d be the best role model for our Blaine.”

“If she ever offers you anything, you walk the other way,” Kurt said. “I’ve seen you drunk, nobody needs to see you high.”

How had the conversation gotten to this? Hadn’t he just been enjoying a lazy sunset with his boyfriend? Why was he suddenly surrounded by all these idiots talking about getting high with Miley Cyrus?

“I’m not getting high; I’m not even going to be on TV.”

“If a casting director asks you for sexual favors, make sure the part is worth it. Something classy, like a horror movie or something,” Puck said.

“Make it stop,” Blaine whined to his boyfriend.

The rest of the night was filled with Lexi telling embarrassing stories from middle school, a jam session, a surprisingly competitive game of Flip Cup, and too many Rachel solos to count. It had been perfect. He had Kurt and all of his friends together in one place with relatively little drama.

By the time Kurt was driving Blaine back to his house, it was almost 3 am and well past their curfew. Blaine didn’t think that either of them would get in trouble given the circumstances. They pulled into his driveway and Kurt offered to walk him to his door which had led to another fifteen-minute make-out session.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Blaine said a little too desperately as Kurt began to walk down the path to his car.

“I have to,” Kurt said, sadly.

“Stay the night,” Blaine said, practically begging. He couldn’t say goodbye. He didn’t know how. Kurt wasn’t just his boyfriend… he was his best friend.

“I think that would make this harder,” Kurt said.

Blaine sat down on the porch step and began sobbing. It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to leave?

“Come on,” Kurt said, beginning to cry himself. “This isn’t goodbye; we’ll see each other again. I’ll Skype you every day.”

Blaine just nodded; he could barely breathe at this point, let alone talk.

“I love you,” Kurt said. “We’re going to be fine.”

That was probably a little naive of them and too optimistic, but they didn’t need reality right now. Reality would come all too soon, tomorrow morning when Blaine got on that flight. Reality would come when Blaine started his first day of class alone without his boyfriend to hold on to. No, they didn’t need reality now, what they needed was something easier. A lie to hold on to when things got tough. And they would get tough; there was no doubt about that.

So Blaine nodded when Kurt whispered comforting words in his ear and allowed him to give him one last kiss, never once saying goodbye to each other. When the taillights of Kurt’s car were no longer visible on the street, Blaine walked into his empty house and forced himself to go to bed. He forced himself not to get in his car and drive after Kurt. They would survive this distance, just like they had survived so much else. Everything would be all right in the end.

Wouldn’t it?


End file.
